


In the World of Flowers

by ElizaFlair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fate, Flowers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Multi, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaFlair/pseuds/ElizaFlair
Summary: In the world of beautiful flowers, two star crossed lovers, (literally), meet and have to learn to love and deal with each other but also must run a kingdom together.Keith, a passionate and modest human belonging to the camellia flower, is seen as hard and cold to everyone just trying to keep safe.Lance, a loving and memorable human belonging to the myosotis flower, is bubbly and daring all around only looking for fun.Meet the new kings of Blossom!





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

In the magnificent kingdom of Blossom, flowers are known to be the most precious and most important thing to own. The whole kingdom believes that flowers help chose your fate. If the first flower taken by you is accepted by your nature then you will be destined for what the flower has to offer and what it symbolizes. For your first 6 months of birth you are kept away from any and all flowers, but then, exactly 6 months after your birth, there is the blossom ceremony where you will be sat in a field and will have the chance to choose your destiny. Some people believe it’s ridiculous to trust the instinct of a new born to choose the rest of their life and how they act. Sadly their views don’t go farther than their own mouths, for they act these ways and think these ways because of the flower they chose themselves. Some believe so strongly in the traditional blooming ceremony that if their children “rebel” against their chosen flower the family will disown them. They are called “fate less”. But if they are given the chance to take their flower back and be accepted back into their family; they will still refuse. They usually believe that it’s possible to be more than one or non at all. They are proud to be “fate less”. Over time most children will chose their family’s given flower because that is the smell they were born in, that is where they go during the ceremony. And instead of marrying for love and reaching out, children are also taught to love within their flower class. 

There are the primary flower classes, which have the largest populations and most known history. They are; Laurel & Star of Bethlehem, Dahlia, Dandelion, Nasturtium, Gladiolus, Myosotis, and Camellia. They are the most pure and have the richest of smell which made them the leaders and highest classes in Blossom. Even though most people marry in their same flower class some do not, like the present King and Queen of Blossom. They are of different flower classes. King Shiro, Gladiolus class, was married into office thanks to his lovely wife, Queen Allura, Dahlia class. At the time of Princess Allura‘s reign she fell in love with one of her guards. They were granted permission to marry and they are the greatest rulers in years. They work incredibly well together and are loved by all their people. The Gladiolus class are known to be honorable and strong builds of character. Obvious for a leader. And the Dahlia class are known as the elegant and most dignifying class there is. They are a perfect match. That was until they started looking for their next heirs to the throne. Sadly, King Shiro lost his ability to have children while in battle years ago. No one ever looked down on him for this and no one ever thought to mock him, he was too wonderful of a human being. He didn’t need his own children to act like a father. He has been called Dad of the year *tm by all that are close to him anyway. So instead of the next King and Queen being descendants of the current King and Queen, they decided to have a secret competition for all of their subjects to find the next heirs. 

There is also one other special secret that has been kept over the hundreds of years of Blossom. When two people are absolutely made for each other (fated) a special marking will appear to symbolize those chosen’s connection. It is completely unbreakable and unavoidable. It has only happened whenever curtain stars were aligned perfectly. Those stars will be aligned again very soon. That is the competition. May the odds be ever in their people’s favors.


	2. Chapter 1

“Welcome everyone who could come out today and welcome to everyone listening in ” Queen Allura began. 

“We would like to announce our next heirs.” Shiro continued happily. 

The kingdom was made aware of the fact that the King and Queen were looking for heirs but they didn’t know who. They also didn’t know what they had actually planned. 

“Shiro is correct, we are announcing our heirs.” Allura was basically shivering with excitement, “We have decided to make this a competition”

The crowd gasps, very surprised and also put off by the news.

“Allura and I have decided that the heirs will be in the hands of fate... so not exactly a competition. As we are all aware of the tales of the special “fated pairs”, they will be introduced to use very soon; for the stars have begun to align again!” Shiro explained. 

“True love, respect, and equality are all qualities fated pairs hold for each other, which mean they will be fully qualified for this position.” Allura finished. 

The crowed was not making a sound, neither were the reporters. Everyone was shell shocked. Well at least for a minute.

“When will we meet them?” • “Can we have a name?” • “What flower do they belong to?” • “Will they be as successful as you two at being rulers?” • “Do you feel they are a good fit for this kingdom?” • “What are their goals for the future?”

Allura broke through and spoke strongly, realizing where they hadn’t explained enough. “We do not know yet who our heirs are. The date has not come just yet. Plus no one has come forward. All schools will be teaching “fated pairs” to children and all work places will have discussions as well. We ask you now to familiarize yourselves with “fated pairs”. It could be you.”

“We do ask, however, for the two chosen, please try your best to keep it a secret and contact us with proof. You will know.” Shiro said the final declaration. 

King Shiro and Queen Allura start to walk away, waving goodbye with smiles on their face. 

~

“Lance!!! We are going to be late! Come on! Classes just changed, we can’t be late on the first day!”

Silence

“Okay! THAT’S IT. I’m leaving you!” Pidge yelled through their friend’s door. 

“dude come on..... Pidge is getting really angry. It’s the only class we have all together. Pidge was really excited.” Hunk calmly said through the door. 

“Hey guys, what are you doing here? You said we were meeting at the lounge for breakfast.” Lance. There he is. Perfectly dressed, smile on his face, coffee in his hand, completely confused on why his friends are making him late for class for yelling at his door. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Pidge was livid...!

Hunk looked down at his phone and skimmed through something. Their group chat. “Yep, yeah, we did say that, that was the plan.”

Lance gestured a ‘I told you so’ hand wave. 

Pidge grabbed Hunk’s phone, read it over, realized it was true, and started stomping towards Lance. “Shut up! I knew that.” Pidge took his coffee and quickly started walking to their new class room. 

“Wait a minute!!”, Lance yelled catching up to Pidge, “I did as truly planned and MY coffee gets taken?! How is that fair?” 

Hunk made sure to follow, but at a distance because his friends fighting over coffee was never something safe for him. Too many coffee cups to the lap makes a man learn. Pidge says a snarky comment about Lance finally following through and he pouts. He then laughs and Hunk pitches in. 

Hunk, Pidge, and Lance were all friends since Middle school. They went to public together and all got accepted to the same focus school. Space and Technology Sciences High School. Pidge’s father and brother were both space obsessed nerds so of course Pidge turned out the same way. Pidge always invited Hunk and Lance over, even though they were both older, to watch the stars with Pidge’s family’s telescope. Lance fell in love with the idea of other living creatures and aliens. He also loved science, specifically aquatic studies. And surprising as it was, they had a few programs made for him so that’s what made him choose the same school. Hunk was a mechanic. He was always good with machines and technology so he went for the technology portion of the school. Pidge went for all of the above, and because of Lance and Hunk, they were able to skip a few grades to get in when they did. They were the group to beat. What was the most surprising to others was that they were all from different flower groups. 

Sadly people segregate themselves, willingly, to their flower groups and stay away from the others. Sometimes. But these three didn’t care. They were neighbors for all of their childhood so they were always together. They were different, but they didn’t care at all. Lance belongs to the Myosotis flowers. Hunk is in the Dandelion clan. And Pidge belongs to the Laurel & Star of Bethlehem quadrant. 

The Myosotis (forget-me-not) is best known as the “lovable and remembrance” group. Always happy and make the biggest impact on the people around them. The Dandelion is known as the “warmth and most able to overcome hardships” group. The Laurel & Star of Bethlehem is known as the “victory and reconciliation” group. 

So Lance kept everyone laughing, Hunk kept everyone comfortable, and Pidge kept everyone friendly. 

They were the absolute perfect team because they fit perfectly into their flower groups. Once people got to know each of them separately they would then completely understand how they worked so well. And once more people saw them together and knew they were of different flower groups others would branch out and make friends in other groups as well. These three kids were making a change just by being friends, never even realizing. 

“I can’t wait for this class. We are going to learn about everything we know about space. Isn’t that neat?” Hunk said with stars in his eyes.

“‘Neat’? Really? Sure cause ‘neat’ is a word we use now....” Lance mocked teasingly. 

“Lance! Don’t be mean. You know how Hunk feels about space. As long as the subject doesn’t make him get sick we should be lucky.” 

“Fine! Whatever, it was funny.”

“Thanks Pidge. And yeah, it was kinda funny.” Hunk began to laugh, “who says ‘neat’ anymore?”

“Hahahaha! Told you!!” Lance pointed at Pidge. 

“Get your finger out of my face. Go get your coffee.” 

Lance had decided to get himself another coffee since Pidge decided to take his first one. So they split off, Hunk and Pidge heading to class and Lance heading for the lounge. They were sure he had enough time (if he ran). He ran there and back to make it just on time, running through the doorway and right into someone’s back. Luckily he didn’t spill the coffee, but he did make the other drop all of his books and his own drink. It was a water bottle so no real damage except for the dent in it. 

“Oh my goodness! I’m really so sorry! Did I hurt you? Let me get your books. Oh my god, what a first impression. I was getting another coffee cause my friend took my first one. Really I’m so sorry. My names Lance. May I know yours?” And that’s when he actually looked up. The dark haired, frowning, young man looked down at him confused. Like he didn’t understand why he was helping him and talking so much. 

“Keith.” 

“Keith? Keith. That’s a nice name. Lance: Myosotis. It’s great to meet you.” He holds up his hand, still kneeling on the ground collecting Keith’s books. “And you?”

“Camellia.”

“Oh, really? I’ve never met someone of your flower.” Lance stood back up with his books handed out to him. “I’m sorry, that was rude wasn’t it? Uhhhh...”

“Sorry about him, he’s a cluts!” Pidge cut in pulling Lance away with his new coffee in hand and in tact. 

“Hi, yeah, so super sorry about him. My names Hunk and that’s Pidge. Sorry for getting in your way. Oh! And here’s your water bottle.” He picked it up quickly. “Oh no, there’s a dent. We can get you a new one!”

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“OKAY!” The teacher yelled to get everyone’s attention. “Thank you for that marvelous display of a icebreaker. Since you jumped the gun, everyone turn to someone you’ve never seen before and say hello and your flower.”

The teacher wasn’t wrong, what a great icebreaker! After such a morning for the three of them, what a great way of making a first impression.

Pidge, Hunk, and Lance all made their way to their seats praying not to make another scene on the way there. They started whisper yelling and Lance for what a goof he was. All teasing but it still embarrassed him to another level. 

“Everyone, silence please, this is Keith of the Camellia flower group. A new transfer, please treat him with care and respect. Mr. Keith, how about you take a seat right next to your new friend Lance. Maybe he could apologize and bit more.”

“Thank you.”

The class continued without any other disruptions. Lance and Keith didn’t say another word to each other for the rest of the class though. Keith kept his eyes on his papers. Lance, however, was starting like he had no shame. What could he even possibly be writing on the first day of classes? When the bell rang Keith went right back to the teachers desk and everyone else filed out. The three amigos were all heading in different directions and Lance had study hall next so he decided to wait for this new kid to make a real first impression. Pidge and hunk found this to be weird but Lance said he was just trying to be nice. Keith walked out of the classroom and was met by Lance immediately. 

“Hey, uh, me again, I am really sorry.”

“I know.”

“Look, I know you’re new so maybe we can be friends. What lunch do you have? We could sit together.”

“It’s fine. You don’t have to try to be my friend. And I’m sure the other two wouldn’t want to loss you to me. Bye.”

“Wait wait wait! You’d be sitting with all of us. Not just me. They are cool. And so are you. Join us.”

“I’m goo-“

“I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“Why?”

“Because you look sad or mad. I wanna know why. Maybe we could help you. I know moving can be hard. I like making friends.”

“Look I’m in the Camellia group but I am nothing like them ok!”

“Ok?”

“Ok?”

“Who cares what your flower is? You are fashionable and cool and handsome. I wanna be your friend because I want to, not because of your flower.”

A blush grew on Keith’s face. Then Lance realized what he said. He had just called him handsome. I mean he was but that didn’t mean he could just blurt that out! Lance, what were you thinking?

“You think I’m handsome?”

“Uhh... well, yeah, duh.”

“Hah”

“Okay you don’t have to make fun of me.”

“I think you’re handsome too Lance. I’m sorry, I’m not good with people.”

Both cheeks and noses grew dark pinks. Lance was about to explode. He had never met someone and fell so hard for them so quickly (and he was a total flirt!). Keith was in the same exact boat. He had never felt attraction for anyone else before so he wasn’t sure exactly what was happening but he knew he liked it. 

“So, uh, what do you have next?”

“St-study hall.”

“M-me too. Walk together?”

“Yes please.”

“This way.”

They walked together, Lance smiling and talking his lips off. Keith watching every move those lips made. They were happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try and keep this coming on Saturdays. I couldn’t wait today so I’m posting the second I wake up. I’m not kidding. I hope y’all enjoyed! I’d love some feedback too.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch had just began and Hunk and Pidge were at their table ready for Lance to walk in for them to poke even more fun on him about that morning. Little did they know Lance would be walking in with the point of the poking fun of. Lance and Keith were talking. Lance must had made a joke or said something embarrassing because he looked away from Keith rubbing the back of his neck. Keith made a small smile. Like really small, like really really small! But Hunk and Pidge made sure to make a note of it and every other body motion they were making at each other. They looked really happy together. Like they fit. Perfectly. 

“Heeyyyy boys! What’s up? It’s nice to see you again Keith. Keith right?”

“Yeah, Keith.”

“You knew it was Keith! Shut up Pidge.”

“Well we’re just surprised that you guys are together. And obviously hitting it off. After a disaster like this morning, we were planning on making fun of you Lance. But I guess not anymore since it turned out in your favor.”

“I said shut up” Lance grunted out at Hunk. He didn’t think he’d have such trouble with him, definitely with Pidge but not Hunk. Never!

“It’s really nice to meet you guys. I’m sorry, I’m not good with people. I didn’t mean to be rude this morning.” Keith said with his head down. 

“Oh my god!! No! Don’t make that face! Everyone can be like that! It was totally fine. We didn’t take it personally!!” Pidge was being obnoxious. But the face Keith had made at them when apologizing was just too sad.

“Pidge, you’re up here, you need to come down here.” Lance said making the hand motions to indicate how obnoxious they were actually being. 

“Keith, it really is fine. You’re new and I’m sure it’s not ideal for you.” Hunk tried to reel them in and stay calm and comforting. 

“Yeah, my brother sent me here to live on my own because he’s moving.” Keith explained

“Your brother kicked you out? You didn’t tell me that.” 

“We never brought it up.”

“Why would he do that?” Hunk and Pidge questioned.

“New people are moving in and him and his wife are moving out. Pretty sure they are even moving apart.”

“Oh no. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. He was my adoptive brother anyway.”

“Was he nice to you?” Hunk asked sounding very worried and sad. 

“Oh yeah. He took care of me my whole life till now, but now he has a lot of work today. He’s kinda high up there. You know what I mean?”

“High up there? How high?” Pidge pushed

“Pidge! It doesn’t matter. But you are safe were you are now right? How are you going to live on your own?” Lance was visibly worried.

“Lance, I’m going to be fine.” Keith grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Promise.” After that he saw his mistake and the blush was beat red on both of them. They let go of each other’s hands and looked different ways. 

Hunk “Awed” And Pidge made a smirk. They had to take a second to collect themselves before Pidge pushed again. 

“So who’s your brother?”

“Pidge!” Lance shot back. 

“What?! I’m curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat!”

“Satisfaction brought it back! Tell me!” Pidge demanded at Keith. 

“He’s Shiro. Shiro Gladiolus. The King.”

*gasp* (didn’t see that one coming)

“Your brother is the King?!” ~ Pidge

“He’s splitting with the queen?!” ~ Hunk

“New people are moving in?!” ~ Lance

“Yes, I’m not really sure but he’s been distant with her, yeah they made the announcement an hour ago. We are having an assembly about it next period.” Keith explained. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” Lance still very worried, more about Keith then his kingdom and King and Queen. 

“Lance really I’m fine. Apparently the next fated pair are taking the crowns.”

“Fated pair?” The three said together. 

“That’s what the assembly is about.”

~

“Hello everyone. I am president Garrison. First we will watch an announcement from King Shiro Gladiolus and Queen Allura Dahlia.”

~

“Now I will explain to you what they mean and what fated mates are.”

“Wow, they don’t even know if these next fated mates are really capable with running a kingdom. Call me crazy, but they’re crazy.” Lance whispered to Keith. 

“Yeah, that’s what I said when he told me their plan.”

“....... So “fated pairs” are a pairing of two people that are connected at the soul. Once the pair share their first connection as loved ones a marking will appear on both of their bodies to symbolize their connection to each other and their symbols will glow when they preform an act of true love. They are known to be of the same flower class and of different genders. Although that doesn’t mean it’s impossible for them to be of different flower classes and of the same gender we suppose. Fate mates have also been known to obtain strange abilities. For instance, the last pair could read each others mind and communicate with each other. They were thieves and could never be caught. Funny how that works. The pair before that could control moods. A couple before those ones had two different abilities that went hand in hand with each other.”

“This is amazing! Oh god! I wanna meet them!” Hunk whispers in amazement. 

“Although these facts are awesome, if you and your significant other are the fate mate they’re looking for you. Report to me and we will secretly transport you to the castle. You will then be taught to rule our kingdom and be the future rulers. Like our King and Queen said ‘May the odds be ever in your favor’.” 

“You are dismissed!” Ding-Ding!!

~ 

“Hey Keith do you want to do homework together?”

“Lance we don’t have any homework to do.”

“I know, I just needed an excuse to hang out with you. Sorry.”

“Don’t be, I wanna hang out with you too.”

Lance led Keith to the roof of the school, it doubled as a garden. Lance grew up with all of the flowers. His family wasn’t really strict on which they chose, because they believed if it was their fate to pick it why be punishing for it. Lances family was huge and diverse as flower groups went. They learned everything they needed to learn about their own flowers but they were never rude to each other for the flowers they picked. That’s why Lance has no trouble with talking to whom ever he pleased. He believes they’re all people that should be treating with the same respect and dignity.

“There are so many flowers.” Keith looked around in amazement. 

“I always love coming up here, reminds me of home.”

“Home?”

“My family is very diverse when it comes to flowers.” 

“That’s amazing. My parents weren’t. They got rid of me when I picked a different flower then theirs.” 

“Keith that is horrible! I’m so sorry.” Lance purposely took Keith’s hand this time and turned towards him. “You are a great person, they really missed out on knowing you. I know I haven’t known you for long at all but I really do like you. I feel like we have this connect, you know?”

Keith was blushing uncontrollably. He was so insanely happy and lucky to have met someone so amazing and kind. He just wished he could be as amazing as him. 

“I wish I was from your flower.”

“Why?”

“So that this wouldn’t be so hard.”

“What’s hard? Yeah, it’s rare, but I’m different. It’s my favorite thing to be! I think I really like you and I really hope you like me too.” Lance pleaded.

“Lance, I-I think I lo-love you.” Keith looked right at his eyes then looked down ashamed. He’d always thought to look away from other flowers because that’s what his real parents did to him. But now he’s seeing a flaw in his thoughts. 

“Keith, really?!”

“Yes.”

Lance lunged at Keith hugging him to the floor surrounded by flowers. They connected their lips in a beautiful kiss then something started to sting and butterflies were coming out of their hiding places and flying around them and something was lighting up. All the while never breaking the kiss. They separated and opened their eyes. Then they realized why it was now so light in the middle of their night hide away retreat to the roof. They were glowing. Yes them, Lance and Keith. Their backs were glowing. They quickly took off their jackets and shirts and allowed the other to examine the other’s back. They decided to take pictures and show each other. They had a permanent marking of a bundle of flowers of their respective flower color on the entirety of their backs. They looked at each other with wide eyes. 

“Us?” Lance asked astonished.

“I-I g-guess....”

“We’re only 17 years old!”

“I love you”

Lance sat there starting at his new mate. Fate mate to be exact. Who had just yet again said those three beautiful words just for him. 

“God, Keith!! I love you too!”

They continued to kiss and get handsy now that their shirts where off. Then they made a smart decision to get fully dressed again and make their way to Lance’s room. Where they decided to continue to be handsy until they were tired. But they weren’t handsy in a sexual why when they got there.

No. 

They just, looked at one another. Keith wanted to remember every line and defining feature on his mates face. And Lance wanted to remember every inch of his mates toned body specifically his chest. Once they got tired and were done freaking out they laid down and started to close their eyes. Except Keith stayed awake just a bit longer and traced his boyfriends mark that represented his love for him. They shared this and forever will. He couldn’t be more happy than he is at this very moment. 

“Thank you.” Keith kisses Lance’s head and finally lays down to sleep. 

“Goodnight” Lance was never asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first creatation that I’m showing. Please be gentle, but also give me constructive criticism. Please and Thank you! I love this ship to the ends of the earth. Lots of twists and hopefully will be updated every week. If not please yell at me! Okay thank you so much you beautiful people!!!
> 
> Love, Eliza Flair


End file.
